Automatic identification is the broad term applying to a host of technologies that are used to help machines identify objects. Automatic identification is often coupled with automatic data capture. Accordingly, companies that want to identify items are able to capture information about the items and to load the information into a computer with minimal human labor.
One type of automatic identification technology is radio frequency identification (“RFID”). RFID is a generic term for technologies that use radio waves to automatically identify objects such as specially tagged products. There are several conventional methods of identifying objects using RFID, the most common of which is to store a serial number (and other information if desired) that identifies the object on a microchip that is attached to an antenna. The chip and the antenna, together with any supporting substrate, are commonly called an RFID device or an RFID tag. The antenna enables the chip to transmit the identification information to a reader. The reader converts the radio waves from the RFID device into a form that can then be utilized by a computer.
RFID devices include active tags, which include a power source, and passive tags, which do not. In the case of passive tags, in order to retrieve the information from the chip, a “base station” or “reader” sends an excitation signal to the RFID tag or label. The excitation signal energizes the tag or label, and the RFID circuitry transmits the stored information back to the reader. The “reader” receives and decodes the information from the RFID tag. In general, RFID tags can retain and transmit enough information to uniquely identify individuals, packages, inventory, and the like. RFID tags and labels also can be characterized as either those to which information is written only once (although the information may be read repeatedly) or those to which information may be written during use. For example, RFID tags may store environmental data (that may be detected by an associated sensor), logistical histories, state data, and the like.
As the name implies, electronic article surveillance (“EAS”) is concerned with the embedding or attaching of a (usually inexpensive and disposable) security label or tag to the object to be tracked. Conventional EAS devices or tags include a resonator that, when activated, produce a signal when the EAS tag is brought within operative proximity of detection apparatus. For example, an EAS tag may be used to discourage shoplifting by causing an alarm to sound when an item containing such a tag is removed from a store without the EAS tag having been deactivated in the checkout process. Generally, EAS tags just provide a binary present/absent signal, with no data included in the signal, in contrast to the RFID tags.
Many items in the marketplace are packaged, singly or in bulk, in a container for shipping and/or storage. The manufacturers, distributors, retailers, and/or customers may wish to monitor or identify the containers at various points throughout the distribution chain of the items. For example, and as will be referenced throughout for illustrative purposes, pharmaceutical manufacturers commonly package pills or liquids in bottles. It should be understood however, that a variety of other consumer goods, such as personal care products, human and animal consumable food products, dietary supplements, and the like, can be packaged in containers.
Pharmaceuticals are very valuable, both monetarily and in terms of their therapeutic value, and are often targeted for counterfeiting, theft, adulteration, and other tampering. For example, medicine of one potency may be repackaged, and (intentionally) mislabeled, as the same medicine of a higher potency and thus can be sold for a higher price. Authentic (and expensive) medicine may be replaced with cheap look-alike pills, which might be devoid of the active ingredient labeled on the container and may even contain substances harmful to the consumer. A few pills could simply be stolen from each container of a shipment. These and many other schemes are used by counterfeiters, thieves, and other adverse parties (“tampering agents”), and result in financial and health risks to the public.
Therefore, it is important for a consumer to have some assurance that the contents of the container are in their original condition as intended by the manufacturer. Commonly used tamper-resistant means currently focus on sealing membranes adhered over the container's opening to seal the contents inside. The membranes are intended to break when the contents of the container are accessed and thereby indicate that tampering may have taken place. However, tampering agents have become quite sophisticated and often can replace or recreate a sealing membrane so expertly that the consumer is unlikely to discover the deception.
In addition, it may be desirable for a pharmaceutical container to include automatic identification technology, as inventory control systems throughout the entire pharmaceutical supply chain are growing to depend more on electronic identification and verification of medications. For example, an automated warehouse system may electronically detect the active ingredient and strength of a package of medication to allow that container to be stored with other, similar products or to ensure that the correct medication is selected by the system for dispensation. Additionally, a customs or inventory person may use an electronic identification scanner to ensure that all of the containers of medicine in a carton are the same. In this way, both mistakes (e.g., mislabeling) and intentional deceptions can be detected and corrected before the improper medication reaches the consumer.